Darkness in the Junkyard
by Nightwing Drygon
Summary: This is a collab written by Kitty and Sirena. I hope you like. ^^ It's written in 4 POVs, and each chapter is written in a diff. POV.


A/N: This is a CATS ficcy by me and my friend Sirena. It is in four POVs, therefore, there will be four chapter 1s and so on. ~Misto's POV~  
  
Ch. 1  
  
"We need different entertainment this year," Alonzo moaned, melodramatically.  
  
"For what?" Pouncival, Alonzo's little brother asked. Duh.  
  
"The upcoming Jellicle Ball, Dumbass." Pouncival pouted and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"We could get Tugger to strut around. That would be entertainment enough for the queens," I said sourly. Alonzo looked thoughtful.  
  
"Or maybe we could find that Mistofelees cat. He could do magic tricks." I looked at the black spotted tom pityingly, glad that I had my Quaxo getup to cover my identity. Heavyside knows I'd be used as entertainment. And no doubt that hussy Bombalurina would like to try a night with a magic cat.  
  
"I doubt he'd show his face with that red whore trying to get laid with every tom in London." Alonzo and Pouncival thought this over as I sighed inwardly. No respect for magic cats these days. You would have thought they seemed to think magic grew on trees. Mundanes, clueless, every one of them. Alonzo finally shrugged and stretched before sauntering off, Pouncival in tow. I chuckled a little, knowing perfectly well Alonzo had an interest in Bombalurina (dang, that's a drag to say). Like nearly all the other toms didn't.  
  
I took Alonzo's tip and stretched before jumping up onto an old TV set, then to a broken table...chair...pillow...until I reached the wall of the junkyard. I wondered, as most other Jellicles did, if we would have new entertainment. Singing about a fat cat that 'is a 25 pounder' is hardly enjoyable.  
  
I shrugged it off. If we got new entertainment this year, we'd be in luck. If we didn't have it, then we'd be forced to wear shoes on our heads and do cheap dog imitations. I rubbed my temples exasperatedly before laying down. A faint smell, of fish and strawberries and something else I couldn't identify, reached my nose. I twitched an ear and felt out with my mind.  
  
I felt a small amount of magic. An invisibility spell covering two beings...I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated. They were cats... two queens.one of them, smaller than the other, was casting a simple invisibility spell. They were only a few feet away. I opened my eyes and looked at the exact spot they were.  
  
"Show yourselves," I yawned, rising to my white costumed paws. I heard a giggle and the smaller queen dropped the spell. She was grinning widely while the other rolled her eyes. I quirked an eyebrow. The larger queen, a light orange with black stripes, came forward and held out a paw. I gave her a questioning look and she hastily lowered it and muttered something that sounded like, "Oh yeah, I forgot..."  
  
I resisted the urge to give her a you're-acting-like-a-complete-weird-ass look. Instead I leaned forward slightly and sniffed at her, drawing back quickly and giving her and the queen behind her suspicious looks. The two cats looked uncomfortable, glancing at each other, and I felt they were communicating with their minds.  
  
The second, smaller queen came forward, patiently pushing her friend to one side. She was black with a white face and a soft-looking white chest, designs like white fire on the tips of her ears, tail, and paws. She looked so much like me on the first glance that I nearly recoiled in shock. She seemed to have gotten over her giggling fit and was looking quite serious, though it was hard to tell with those odd, cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Hi. I know we haven't really made what you'd call a polite or..." She paused, cocking her head slightly. ".. Pronounced entrance." She grinned slightly along with her fellow queen. "Which, I must say, is quite uncharacteristic of us. Anyway, I'm Kitty and this is Sirena.  
  
Kitty. What a name for a cat.  
  
Kitty glared at me as if she knew what I was thinking before continuing. "We provide... entertainment. We travel all over the place, though we are looking for a permanent home or tribe or whatever." The black-striped Sirena sat next to Kitty, beginning where her black and white friend had left off.  
  
"We couldn't help but overhear your... lack off entertainment." She chuckled a bit and I gave her a get-the-hell-on-with-it look. She did just that. "So, uh, we have come to provide that. We specialize in all sorts of entertainment. Singing, dancing, a few fighting moves, acrobatics, etc..etc.... Even s- " Sirena was batted on the nose by Kitty, who gave her a sharp look. Sirena abruptly closed her mouth and I sighed, nearly shrugging.  
  
"Fine. We'd better check with Munkustrap first." I got confused looks. "Just follow me." The two queens shrugged simultaneously and followed me down from the wall and towards the center of the junkyard. ~*~*~*~ The two queens followed behind me, all the while looking around with looks of awe upon their faces. At one point, Kitty tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head, a questioning look on my face.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked, innocently. Sirena was occupied with something else I couldn't see.  
  
"Uh..." I stumbled, caught off guard. "..Quaxo." I managed, avoiding her eyes. She looked at me suspiciously but said no more. I noticed that Sirena had stopped fully, and was gazing at something, or rather, someone. Kitty had backtracked to see what her friend had been looking at, and she had an eyebrow raised so high I thought it might come off her face.  
  
I turned 'round and padded over to the two to see what the excitement was about.  
  
Oh..shit.  
  
I slapped a paw to my forehead, whilst Kitty gave Sirena an odd look. The black striped queen payed scant attention as she gazed at The Rum Tum Tugger.  
  
Oh goody, another fangirl for the list. Where's my tally chart?  
  
As usual, the Curious Cat was surrounded by fangirls. It's beyond me how he even stretched his attention span enough to notice us. Tugger winked at Sirena, who nearly fainted.  
  
Oh yeah, THAT'S a first. Eye rolly-ness.  
  
Sirena started to drift towards the fangirl magnet, but Kitty grabbed her lion-like tail. "Come on, we hafta see...whuts 'is name..Munkustrap. Whoever he is..." She muttered.  
  
I snorted in disgust and continued towards Munku's den, Kitty following me and dragging a clawing Sirena. I just barely noticed that Tugger's gaze lingered on Sirena, filled with something like confusion and interest.  
  
I shrugged it off.  
  
The Tugger wasn't worth thinking about. ~*~*~ A/N: What d'you think? I hope you liked the first chapter (Which was done by Kitty (me)). Sirena will do the next one, and is she messes it up, I'll be sure to tell her. ::evil laugh:: Well, time to upload! 


End file.
